


Chiller

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Search and Rescue, crazy woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Search and rescue dog and his handler saving several victims, and having one misunderstanding. Then...well, something bad happens to the dog but you'll have to find out on your own, by reading.~~~~~~|||~~~~~~|||~~~~~~





	Chiller

The black dog, beautiful Sangria with his oddly reddish looking brown eyes, was sleeping when Lark got the call. It was the first of many she'd find herself getting over the next three to four weeks. She had no idea of that, of course, or the fate that awaited her beautiful boy...Anyhow, the call was from the chief, informing her someone had called about a boy in the park. It seemed like he might be a teen prostitute...and that park was famous for its allure to businessman. Well, it was alluring to everyone, but it was also probably where the kid got picked up. He was doing it willingly, or maybe unwillingly but of course unable to save himself. She had to wonder why she was being told...She shrugged and got up, nudging San gently to get him to get up as well so they could get ready. They then headed to the park, she let KC pet the dog, found out his name and got him to the station.

-you twats are so lucky he wasn't being watched this time...-

Days later, she was contacted again but this time about two boys who may have potentially been trafficked to America. They looked Romanian, one of them, and the other looked Russian or German. The Romanian one, Sam, had dark hair and eyes, and the other was blonde, and was named Kade. Someone had seen them that day, but they could be anywhere by now. Therefore, Lark once again got ready to go, and got San ready as well. She let the dog sniff something from Sam, not honestly expecting them to be together. Even if they'd been seen together, that didn't mean the captors hadn't split off from one another. Anyhow, the dog scented the air, and smelled blood and growled...Lark saw the blood trail on the ground, and it led right to someone's yard. They found a shed in the back, an unlocked shed with two boys tied up inside...which she untied, hurrying them to the car and speeding off.

They were sent home together safe.

A week went by without any more action, and she was actually starting to miss it and get bored...Three days into the next week, she was called about missing twin little ones. They went to Little Hands and Feet daycare, were a year and two months, and had apparently up and disappeared from the place. One of the workers had also vanished...His name was Amos Lee, and they'd never found anything in his background check. Therefore, if he'd kidnapped the kids, it was either his first time or he'd lied before and never been found out. They thought it must be the former, though, or otherwise he'd taken other kids that looked like him. Anyway, he wore glasses and was blonde. The twins were named Jackson and Louise, and had dark hair and eyes. Of course, he could just tell people they'd gotten those from his girlfriend or wife...and would probably be believed.

There were other teams besides Lark and San on this case, as well as an armed officer with each pair. They began scouring nearby locations, then someone gave out toys and stuff the babes had touched. They also gave out stuff Amos had touched that day, like pencils and paint stuff. Again, San was the one to find the people in question, or rather their scents. He seemed to be the best dog in their specific K-9 unit and their station. Anyhow, he alerted then began to pull her towards a nice looking house, and Lark and the officer followed. They knocked on the door and Amos looked terrified... but let them in. They both thanked him for his cooperation, then saw the people with the little ones. They were...they were the parents, obviously, but how in the world was that possible? The woman explained that their kids had disappeared in the night, from their cribs, a window carelessly left open by accident.

Jacie's husband Logan then explained Amos had called them to tell them he'd found Jackson and Louise. Yes, the real kidnappers, the couple posing as their parents, had kept their names the same...Amos explained he'd been too scared to try and say anything. They might have thought he was lying...so he'd taken his niece and nephew and run. The parents showed the hospital photo, bracelets, and the literal actual birth certificates. They left the family, reporting to the chief and he made some calls and for the fake parents arrested.

A couple days later, she was called again, this time about a boy named Bobby, whom had been kidnapped. His friends had watched him leave school on his bike, as he always did. However, his parents said he'd never come home, so it seemed he'd been kidnapped. They also told her that their foster child, Kain, had gone missing as well. Now this was getting kind of weird...and she knew every minute counted so she got ready as fast as she could. She hummed quietly as she went out looking for the boy with San. She was startled when he came running from the woods, and she heard shouting there...She quickly got him in the car, locked the doors, then turned to the petrified boy. "Did they have Kain?" she asked, and he shook his head and whimpered a bit. "A...A Pakistani man was watching us and our parents at the mall a couple days ago..." he trailed off.

"I thought he was just one of those types, you know, people watchers, and we went home. I heard a voice in his room a couple days later, but he has a television and computer. I thought he was just watching something, but when we got up the next day he was gone..." he said. "A trafficking..." Lark said, then "Okay, let's get you back to your parents."

She did just that, then went out again to try and find the sixteen year old foster boy named Kain. She hummed when the dog led her to yet another house, hearing crying coming from a window...No one seemed to be home, so she knocked on the window, startling whoever was inside. A gray eyed boy popped up into view at the window, and she asked if he was Kain. He said yes, and she quickly had him open the window, and pop out the screen. She asked why he'd never escaped, and he said the men normally never left...They'd needed food and drinks today, so they'd gone out to get enough for two or more weeks. She helped him out the window, then hurried him to the safety of her car. He thanked her tearfully, then she drove him back to the same house where sweet Bobby was. They all cried and hugged, rocking as they were reunited and thanking her but she said there was no need.

A week later came the fated day Lark had no idea was coming...and it started with another home kidnapping call. An eighteen year old named Jesse had gone missing, and they suspected his mother. She was mentally ill, and had according to her husband just suddenly gone off her medicine. Jenna was completely unhinged when not on her medicine. She'd attacked Jesse and Denis several times before, always after going off her medicine with no explanation. Now she'd taken their son, and who knew what she planned to do to him. Lark and the dog did their thing of her getting herself and San ready. She hummed a moment as they went to the car, and to the house. She got the dog to sniff something with scent on it, and he began walking and sniffing the air. He suddenly alerted at the woods, all but dragging her to a decrepit building out there. 

There were other people in the woods and the neighborhood as well, looking for the woman and teenager. Lark and San approached the building quietly, and she yanked the door open. Only to have the dog yank the leash from her hand and leap at the woman with the knife. "San!" she screamed, when the woman began to stab and slash the dog...One of the armed officers out searching heard her screaming and rushed in, shooting the woman in the shoulder. This caused her to drop the knife in pain, and he lunged to grab her. Another officer came by, and Lark begged them to call a vet or help her get the dog to the car. He nodded, helping the boy up first then going and picking the dog up. The officer with the unhinged mom took her away, as the other three brought the dog to the car. The officer with Lark sent her on, then took Jesse back to his home, and Lark drove to the hospital.

-skip...-

San had died just as they'd reached the emergency vet, succumbing to his wounds at six that evening...It had been several weeks, and she was startled by the knock at the door. There stood KC and Jesse, the two eighteen year olds holding hands and seeming to have met and become a couple. They said "Thank you for saving us, and we have a surprise." They stepped back to reveal their parents and a pretty, soft white pup that looked at the boys raptly. Beside her was a brown saddled cream pup that seemed to have eyes only for Lark. The boys said "He and Coconut are siblings, and... he's all yours." She let out a squeak and choked on tears, then slowly walked over and gathered the pup. "Mine?" she asked as she looked back to the boys, then to the pup in her arms. They laughed gently and nodded, saying "Yours, as a gift for saving us both; not a replacement but a new companion."

She said "I'm only taking missing pet cases from now on...and I'm naming him Mojito." The boys nodded to that, then they let the pups play a bit before leaving and going back home.

That night she had sweet dreams.

End


End file.
